Schienen
by MaBuS
Summary: ..y nunca desperto.. un cap triste, es mi primero así que espero que les guste, de la nada salió... un DracoHarry, y a las que les guste Blaise bueno tambien aparece..


Siro q ls gut, n un vrso de Jane Eyre m dio la idea(pub x Shashka) ninguno de estos personajes son míos son d JKR como ya saben  solo Steven..pero l no cuenta weno q les gut, ps!

Con paso seguro, entre los árboles, un chico de cabello negro y exquisitos ojos verdes iba en busca de su amado…aaaaaaa! Como habían pasado las últimas dos semanas..!

Entonces lo vio… tan pasivo, como un ángel…Su cabello ¡tan fino! y esa piel...Perfecta, tanto que asta parecía artificial..

Se acercó sigilosamente al cuerpo, inmóvil en el césped, se preguntó como podían dejar a alguien estar tan tranquilo en un mundo lleno de problemas, Wow si alguien viera esto!!Que irónico!!! Si Draco despertara y lo viera con sus fulminantes ojos grises, si lo viera espiándolo dormido, eso le gustaría...Se acercó más al cuerpo y echándose a su lado comenzó a inspeccionarlo una ves más, pero ahora solo más de cerca.. Sí, tenia que admitirlo era hermoso! Claro que ya lo sabía, pero nunca se había dado el tiempo de estar tan cerca de él...y ¡que él no hiciera nada! Su boca delicada y con rasgos definidos...Eso era un golpe bajo!! Poner toda la belleza en ese ser y dejar a los otros sin brillo!

En eso, le llegó a su mente el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, si... ahí se lo había dicho, le había dicho cuan hermoso era!! Y este soltó una carcajada diciendo ¡lo sé!.. Como lo había odiado en ese momento, ¡contar con su propia belleza! Y saber usarla… (Un arma muy poderosa!)Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que este lo abrasó y le beso con una ternura inconcebible…y el colegio!, claro que este no había ayudado en nada, todos le perseguían, mientras le trataba de encontrar sus defectos ¡los había encontrado y muchos! pero eso fue más tarde, al salir de colegio; de niños, se odiaban y lo aceptaban, ¡como podía haber odiado a alguien así! "no juzgues por lo que ves" …Nunca lo había echo.. Le dio risa. Claro que lo había echo!!! Y valla que todavía lo hacía!!! "nadie es perfecto" o claro que no…

Un fuerte viento azotando las débiles ramas, lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos plantándolo ahí, con la voz más suave que pudo poner lo llamó, pero se arrepintió ya que esta al salir había arruinado el momento…Sin embargo, él no se despertó, lo llamo otra ves nada se preguntó si estaría soñando con él… Entonces lo vio, ¡Demasiado pálido! Lo llamó más veces le cogió las manos desesperadamente, gotas rebeldes salían de sus ojos ¡no podía!..¡Imposible! no quería…lo siguió zarandeando y gritando su nombre cual muñeco de trapo se tratara, no despertaba, ¡No podía responderle!, él que le había creído dormido, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Le abrazaba y gritaba desesperadamente su nombre.

Un muchacho de pelo rojo casi negro, apareció entre los árboles sudando, seguro por el largo recorrido que había estado corriendo desde que escuchó los gritos, él el único guardián del secreto, él el que nunca los había abandonado y les había apoyado, él su único amigo estaba lloraba por su perdida, lloraba como no lo había echo nunca lloraba al lado de la persona que le había quitado su amor, al lado de la persona que había apoyado siempre a pesar de que le odiara, su odio esfumado, enterrado en el pasado pero nunca se olvidó.

-vamos a casa- Se acuerda a verle dicho – no se puede hacer nada

-no…Él va a despertar, lo sé, quiero estar con él cuando abra los ojos y quiera verme

-no lo hará, lo sabes – le dijo mirando al cuerpo inerte, ya arreglado en un ataúd, ya en paz… Pero sin nadie más llorando por él en toda la sala, nadie más interesado por él.

-Va a despertar lo sé, no esta muerto, lo he visto!! Le he escuchado – dijo gritando con otra ves lágrimas en los ojos, con un tono de voz que podría romper hasta a la persona más dura.

Quedó ahí, a su lado. Quedó ahí cuando se lo llevaron. Se quedó para consolarle, pero sabía que no se podía quedar ahí para siempre, sabía que tenía que seguir, y olvidarlo. Él también tenía que seguir el consejo, todavía le quedaba su vida, todavía le quedaba u amor sin amor.

-no me crees – dijo una ves que le visitó después de 2 meses de lo ocurrido – lo he visto vivo, pidiéndome que fuera donde estaba, pidiéndome que le abrasara.

-tienes razón, no te creo por más que quisiera – dijo desconsolado – pero hay que hablar de otra cosa

-de que?! De cómo manejo mi miserable vida, o de cómo la manejas tú la tuya! De cómo sueño y sueño verlo llamarme, yo también quiero olvidarlo, aunque suene horrible, ¡quiero olvidarle con todas mis fuerzas! Pero no puedo, ¡tengo miedo ya hasta de dormir! Tengo miedo al verle llamarme y muriendo ahí todas la malditas noches!

-tal ves es muy pronto…-interrumpió

-Blaise-dijo con paciencia- eres mi único amigo, quiero ver solo eso, quiero ver su tumba, quiero verla para poder olvidarlo!! No sabes lo horrible ver como muere y muere cada noche, como me llama y me llama siempre que pego el ojo!!, me duele… prefiero morir

-no digas eso! Estoy aquí, y no quiero que te vallas, no me dejes como él me dejó, sabes que no hay más personas! Sabes que el mundo nos dio la espalda, sabes que tus

-malditos amigos estan muertos!!

-Cállate! – dijo cortante – una razón más para morirme!

-no lo entiendes… después de que te vallas estaré solo, no quiero morir solo

no quieres morir!

-claro que no! Y tú tampoco!

-ya lo estoy – dijo viendo que su amigo se paraba del asiento y volteaba bruscamente la mirada – te vas?

-si… ven – dijo volviéndole la mirada – vamos a verlo

Caminaron chocando a ciegas con otras tumbas, viendo como la hermosa luna se tapaba celosamente con las nubes ante la vista de todos llegaron al ver su nombre sus ojos se empaparon, pero ninguna lagrima se atrevió a escapar.

Se demoraron toda la noche en sacar el ataúd, y el olor putrefacto. Quería que Draco saliera con sus sonrisas burlonas que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo y le digan "sorpresa", pero en ves de eso recibió el golpe más duro de toda su vida. El vidrio d la tapa roto la madera llena de rasguños, l cuerpo, aunq se estuviera descomponiendo y sangre putrefacta le manchaba sus ropas, no le daba asco, quería ir y abrasarlo y decir que todo estaba bien. Un grito desesperado llegó a sus oídos, era Blaise estaba arrodillado en el piso llorando y gimiendo como si alguien le estuviera golpeando. Y él ahí parado al lado de un ataúd casi deshecho con lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, el estomago se estrujó y su cuerpo temblaba, quería imitar a Blaise ponerse a gritar como loco, pero sabía que no serviría, todo le llegó nubloso, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y entonces lo sintió, vomito como nunca antes, vomito lo poco que había comido, sangre y cayó, comenzó a llorar hasta que los dos se durmieron desesperados, con frío y con el alma echa pedazos.

Al despertar y sintió el suave roce de las colchas blancas, por un instante pensó estar en la enfermería de su colegio pero luego escuchó la voz desesperada de Blaise, ablando con un desconocido.

Abrió los ojos pero se puso de forma que los demás no pudieran notar que estaba despierto. Sí, vio a Blaise conversando con un señor de aproximadamente 45 años con un sombrero marrón y un saco exactamente del mismo color, su barba canosa le daba aire de despreocupación pero su mirada tensa con la vista en Blaise y n lo que estaba escribiendo, una entrevista? Se movió he izo como si se estuviera recién despertando. Blaise lo vio

-hola –dijo triste- estamos en San Mungo

-…

-Me llamo Steven River, y estoy investigando su caso – dijo una persona a su lado dándole la mano, sin embargo estaba tan fuera de sí que no se inmutó

-…

-de la razón de por que le enterraron vivo, seguro que tendría algunos enem…

-no-interrumpió Harry al estar herido por el comentario sobre los enemigos y la muerte de Draco- ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado?

-2 días- dijo por fin Blaise- estuviste en coma, más tiempo que yo, te sientes bien?

-…no

-bueno gracias por sus datos Sr. Zabini, hasta luego – y alzando su sombrero se preparo para irse

-esto no saldrá publico, no?- que comentario para más cruel!

-claro que no, se lo aseguro – y con eso se marchó

…..

-tenías razón... si te hubiera hecho caso

-no fue tu culpa

-lo sé – y bajó la mirada – si quieres ir con él lo entiendo solo avísame antes

-no te preocupes todavía tenemos tiempo

-gracias

Salir de hospital no fue problema para ninguno de los dos, continuar con su vida sí pero se apoyaban mutuamente, salían mutuamente. Hasta que se hicieron uno, pasaron los años, trabajaban y estaban estables, conocieron a más personas nunca lo olvidaron. Se amaban mutuamente y ellos lo sabían. Lloraban en silencio.

Blaise murió un mañana de agosto, Harry no pudo con él peso de su muerte, se rindió. Pero sabía que les encontraría otra ves, la sangre le empapaba las mangas sentía la muerte venir entonces se separó de su cuero y vio como él mismo se retorcía en el piso de dolor, su cuerpo. Su alma, estaba en paz, entonces los vio fue donde ellos

-te demoraste demasiado-este se volteó

Y les amó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba la sonrisa que no veía hace cuantas lunas llenas! Y estaba su viejo amigo acompañante de pena…

Ya sé q no ta muy weno.. pro s mi 1r voy a vr si sako pro REVIEWS!!XFA!!!


End file.
